homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112915-Impressions
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 14:37 -- CC: Uhh, hi TA: oh great..... TA: another asshole..... CC: Are you Lorcan? TA: ........ TA: yes..... CC: Hey now, I'm here to be all friendly and shit TA: this is just what i wanted thanks..... CC: I aim to please CC: So what's your story, if I may ask? TA: i was being.... sarcastic..... CC: So wasp I TA: to make.... everything easier.... on both of us..... TA: let's.... just say i don't want to be here and be done with it..... CC: Oh, I figured that CC: I've gotten a few bad reviews on you TA: doesn....'t surprise me.... actually..... CC: Wanted to meet you and decide for myself TA: great..... CC: You're not so bad CC: Yet CC: Prickly as shit TA: oh no shit..... TA: i'm trapped in the goddamned archives.... with nothing.... to do but troll worthless assholes or be trolled by them......... CC: Ain't that a shame CC: Then it's probably best to make friends out of them, yeah? CC: Less tormant to talk to them TA: no i'd rather.... torment them......... TA: more fun that.... way ..... TA: for me at least..... CC: It's not gonna be easy CC: To be honest, you're already reminding me of another troll that wasp with us CC: She died CC: Well, I don't know for sure that she died CC: She's likely dead CC: She wasp a huge bitch, thought she wasp tough shit, fucked around and attacked a god CC: One of her is in that god's torture emporium or whatever CC: And the other one of her flipped out and tried to take on her planet's quest alone CC: Probably dead now CC: We get two lives by the way CC: Well, players do TA: fucking around with a god is stupid......... TA: why would she doe.... that..... TA: do*..... CC: You tell me CC: Didn't you try stealing books from one? TA: i stole the books from antera thank you very much..... CC: Damn, hehe CC: Yeah, I heard TA: it's not my fault libby said.... they were hers..... CC: From my understanding of that deal, with Antera dead, It shouldn't even be valid CC: The deal wasp that she'd get something in return CC: that she can't recieve now TA: she already took.... the books from me so it....'s not even a thing anymore......... CC: Then you got robbed TA: well.... no fucking shit cobalt!..... CC: ... CC: Watch the language TA: or i could just not and you can.... fucking deal with it..... CC: Oh no CC: I'm most certainly not dealing with it CC: Keep calling me cobalt and I can and will make you regret it TA: what.... the fuck are you going to.... do about it....?!..... CC: I do have access to the archives CC: I can pop in, drop you, and go about my day TA: oh man i'm just shaking in my.... boots over.... here..... CC: Okay, look. The name is Nyarla. CC: For your sake, use it TA: touchy.... about.... your blood?..... CC: No, it's the casteism TA: what the fuck did you WANT me to call.... you? you didn't introduce yourself so fuck you?..... CC: You could have asked CC: Like a reasonable troll CC: What the fuck did you think? TA: or you could....'ve said your name first..... TA: because that's what you're supposed to do, asshole..... CC: Were you not given a player list with names? TA: no, no i wasn't...... TA: i.... was given handles..... TA: and then.... expected to.... figure it out from there!..... CC: Huh, then someone's slacking off CC: My list has names too TA: the only.... troll i knew for certain i was.... messaging by name was lorrea..... CC: Then it's my bad TA: and that was because olivetext told me......... TA: yes it is..... CC: You mean Eribus TA: he didn't tell me.... his name so whatever..... CC: Oops CC: Hehe CC: Why didn't you ask his? TA: well at least.... i have a name to.... go with the awkward.... flirting......... TA: i was having fun watching him guess mine..... TA: and then he disconnected..... CC: Pfft, flirting? TA: he said my name was cute..... TA: then proceeded.... to not use it..... CC: Pfft CC: Yeah, sounds awkward TA: it.... was..... TA: interesting..... CC: So not all bad? TA: i refuse to.... answer.... that......... CC: And that is an answer TA: no.... it isn....'t..... CC: It's the classic response CC: Like you ripped it out of a romcom TA: go fuck yourself maybe?..... CC: Maybee not CC: I'm not shipping you or anything CC: Relax TA: shipping.... is gross..... CC: Thank you CC: Shipping is the worst TA: it really is..... CC: Yes, how can they just push people together like that? CC: It has to be natural TA: what else.... did you want from me..... CC: Nothing really CC: Just meeting our new teammate CC: You're interesting enough TA: oh great..... CC: Yes, you countered my sarcasm with your own TA: i can do that..... CC: Clearly CC: Anyway, have a nice day -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 16:01 -- -- teasingAsperity TA began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:01 -- TA: i'm.... locked in a.... room..... -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:01 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla